


A Little "Kiss"letoe

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [11]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai pointed up, to the mistletoe that was hung above the spot he'd just been standing in, the spot where Kurogane was standing now.</p><p><i>"Mage," </i>Kurogane complained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little "Kiss"letoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715): Person A seducing Person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????")
> 
> It's officially past Thanksgiving and, hence, officially Christmas-time, and I plan to write a ton of KuroFai Christmas fluff, so hopefully no one dislikes that. xP
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles_. Thanks for reading~

"Kuro-sama~"

"Hm?"

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Come look at this!"

"Mage, I don't _care_."

"Kuro-sa _ma_."

Kurogane sighed, throwing the manga aside. "This better be good."

Fai rolled his eyes, grinning as he leaned against the windowsill. "Oh, Heaven forbid you have to put that manga down, Kuro-kun."

"This is the first chance I've gotten to read it!"

Fai shrugged. "But I wanted you to see this." He jabbed his finger at the window.

"If you made me get up to watch the damn snow falling again..." Kurogane grumbled.

"That was pretty!" Fai retorted. "The sunlight was hitting it just right- why am I still trying to explain this to you, you're so unromantic!" He flexed his fingers towards him and latched onto his arm when he was close enough. "Look!"

Kurogane huffed, staggering the last couple of feet. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, stooping to look out the window.

"That!" Fai pointed again.

Kurogane frowned. "Mage, you're seeing things."

"No!" Fai stepped out of the way and gripped Kurogane's shoulders to move him over. "Here, stand where I was and just- oh, wait a sec, when did _that_ get here?"

Kurogane glanced up.

Fai pointed up, to the mistletoe that was hung above the spot he'd just been standing in, the spot where Kurogane was standing now.

" _Mage_ ," Kurogane complained.

"Whoops, say no more! Gotta kiss you first!" Fai grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kurogane's.

"Was this all just a ploy to get a kiss?" Kurogane grumbled after Fai pulled away. "There was never anything to look at, was there?"

Fai smiled innocently, and leaned over to look out the window. "Ah, it's gone. Oh well~"

"There was never anything there, you-!"

Fai drowned him out with a laugh that quickly turned into a gasp as he was pressed back against the window. "Ku-" He was kissed deeply just then, the ninja's hands coming to cradle his face. _Kuro-romantic~_ he thought happily, grabbing a handful of Kurogane's shirt loosely.

"Drag me away from my quiet time, why don't you," Kurogane grumbled against his lips. "Bother me with your nonsense."

" _Nonsense_?" Fai whined. "I don't think it's nonsense. Kuro-ne's paying more attention to his manga than _me_ , and it's Christmas-time, so why shouldn't I try for _attention_?" He punctuated his words by throwing his arms around Kurogane's neck, practically throwing himself at the other man.

Kurogane inhaled sharply and staggered a step, slipping his arm under Fai's backside to hold him up, while Fai happily took the cue to wrap his legs around Kurogane's waist. "Yay~ Kuro-puu caught me~"

"What do you think you're _doing???_ " Kurogane demanded. "What do you think I am?!"

"My Kuro-kun~"

"I am _not_ yours."

Fai hid his smile against Kurogane's cheek, pressing his lips to his jaw briefly. "Merry Christmas, Kuro-san."

"It's not even Christmas yet!"

Fai laughed softly, resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Get off of me, mage."

Fai did not want to. So, he did not.

Kurogane heaved a long suffering sigh. " _Fine_." He heaved Fai over his shoulder, the blonde scrabbling to right himself for a moment as the world turned upside-down, but he was quickly deposited onto the sofa.

"Awww, Kuro-san!" Fai pouted.

Kurogane sat down next to him, swiping his manga from the cushion. "Well, get over here."

Fai tilted his head. _What?_

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Do I have to do everything for you?" He grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him over until he was settled against his chest.

"I didn't see you doing the mistletoe," Fai said, getting comfortable.

"Because that's stupid." Kurogane switched the manga to his other hand. "There, now I have both of the things I like."

"Manga, and me?" Fai laughed. "Small comforts, Kuro-sama~"

"Shut up and read this with me," Kurogane replied.

Fai smiled to himself and pressed closer into Kurogane's warmth, taking a moment to breathe in the smell of the candles and the burning firewood and just _Kurogane_ himself, before turning his attention to the manga, and silently reading along with his ninja.


End file.
